Valkyrie class (shuttle)
'CLASS DESCRIPTION' ---- The Valkyrie Class shuttle platform is a specialized shuttle capable of accepting a modular pod to expand its operation abilities. Due to the modular design this new class of shuttle is far more limited than others normally found aboard ships. It is Starfleet's hope that modules may be designed to replace the need for several separate types of shuttles aboard a starship. High end weapons, sensors, tractor's, and other high end systems have been sacrificed in order to have a large amount of reserve power available for use by the installed module. At first glance any pilot would likely choose to pilot a Type 11 over this new design. The cockpit has a feeling similar to the Type 9, while its performance and maneuverability is more inline with an outdated orbital shuttle. The Corps of Engineers has worked for some time on theoretical modules, however only the basic frame has been field tested. It has been suggested that modules for recon or scientific missions may house large sensor arrays. Another Group has drafted a set of plans for a Tactical pod that adds dual forward mounted phaser cannons as well as torpedo's. They have also suggested additional thrusters could be added to enhance combat maneuverability. Starfleet realizes that the majority of ships do not have the facilities to build complete shuttles from scratch, and that requisitioning advanced shuttles is a long process. The major goal with the new Valkyrie class is that Starfleet will be able to turn out large quantities of the base frame, and individual ships will be able to equip and build them out as needed. The commonality in flight control design between all variations, is also hoped to reduce the amount of cross training required for pilot certification. It has been speculated that Larger bases and Starships may be able to keep entire sets of modules in storage. This would allow such a vessel or outpost to field there entire shuttle fleet with the exact setup required. This new design now means that a vessel with 20 shuttles may launch 20 tactical variations, where as in the past they may have been limited to a pair of fighters. It is Starfleets hope that the field testing of this new shuttle will yield promising results and allow for a greater range of operations per craft build and in service. The Valkyrie class is currently undergoing testing with the USS Adagio (NCC-99691-A). 'SPECIFICATIONS' ---- 'Physical Arrangement:' *Modular design which allows expanded operations. *Limited range 2 person transporter *Atmospheric Reentry and Operation 'Propulsion Systems:' *2x Impulse drivers (.09c each) *Warp **Sustained 2.0 **Max Design 4.5 (estimated at 3hours) 'Tactical Systems:' 'Phaser Beam Emitters:' *Fore and Aft Emitter Coils 'Torpedo Launchers:' 'Deflector Shields:' *Micro Shield generator 'Armor/Hull:' 'MODULAR SYSTEMS' ---- Cargo Size *Width : 2.1m *Length : 6.0m *Height : 2.3m Systems *Crane/Manipulator Arm (with micro tractor head) *Bay doors to allow access without removal of module. *Secondary Inertia dampers to compensate for additional weight 'Science/Recon' Size *Width : 4.2m *Length : 6.5m *Height : 3.1m Systems *Type 7 High Power Sensor Dome **High Resolution: 5 Light Years **Low Resolution: 17 Light Years *Deployable Sensor Buoy's (x2) *High Capacity Memory Core *High Throughput Processing Core *Bosted Subspace Transceiver for sensor linking with Adagio. 'Tactical' Size *Width : 3.9m *Length : 6.0m *Height : 2.8m Systems *Forward Phase Cannons (2x) *For & Aft Torpedo Launchers (2x each, 5 Full size Torps each) *Additional RCS Thrusters *Tactical Sensor Arrays (2x) *Combat Shield Generator 'GALLERY' ---- '?????-class Images:' File:????.jpg|Class picture1 File:????.jpg|Class picture2 File:????.jpg|Class picture3 Category:Federation Shuttle Types